User talk:VerbalProcessing
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lords of Uberdark Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Talk stuff Oh, hey! You bet me to the punch! I was just about to start myself a wiki for LoU. I've got my hands full with my Minecraft server/forums as it is, anyway. ;] Thanks for starting something good! Feel free to email me at nitrosdragon@gmail.com . I always have lots of ideas. NitrosDragon Thanks very much! Thanks very much. I love contributing as much as I can. And no I don't have a forum. (TheDrummingFish 22:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks :) I'm honoured to be noticed by you. I would love to be able to team up with you and others. And no i'm not involved at all with the forum haha :) TheDrummingFish, A.K.A Matthew (TheDrummingFish 22:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah! Yeah I saw the update and have already done all the pages and updates on the wiki apart from one object which im not sure on what to call it. I'll e-mail you soon :) ...also... what is your e-mail??? (TheDrummingFish 09:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC))